embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Antoni Kovac
Professor Antoni Kovac Age: 361, rejuved to 40, deceased M: 14+4=18- While Professor Kovac has a good academic understand of war he lacks experience at commanding anything above platoon sized. I:15+6=21 -''Professor Kovac thrived in the facility politics of Avernus' most well respected academic institute, where competition was bloodless but fierce.'' A:14+12=26- Between Professor Kovac's areas of study and experience running a department of Avernus largest academic institute he has developed quite a skill at management. L: 15+24=39- Professor Kovac is the best educated person on Avernus outside of Saint Lin and the Adeptus Mechancius, and even they respect the breadth and depth of his knowledge. P: 15+8=23- Professor Kovac has a strong will and a belief in the potential of humanity. D: 16+7=23- Professor Kovac's time as a teacher and developed his already respectable social skills to a high level. C: 18+17=35- Professor Kovac is one of the best fistfighters on Avernus, and highly skileld witha variety of other weapons. (66/7+1=10) Genius (+2 all stats)-''Professor Kovac is a genius, naturally gifted in everything he has tuned his hand to and one of the most intelligent people you have ever met. Professor Emeritus of the Collegia of Dis'' (+2I, +4A, +10L, +2D)-'' For several centuries Antoni Kovac was one of the most respected professors at Avernus' highest academic institute. In this time he learned much of the details of how organisations are run, and expanded his knowledge base significantly. Respected Healthcare Researcher'' (+1A. +3L, +50 to all rolls involving medicine)- Professor Kovac has spent much of his life studying healthcare, both on the personal and organisation scale. This time has developed his skills in medicine to a high level, and his understanding of healthcare systems to an even greater level. Polymath ''(+4A, +6L, +1 to all other stats, +30 on all knowledge based rolls)- Professor Kovac is a polymath, someone who has studied pretty much every available topic to a high degree. This gives him an incredibly broad base of knowledge, and allows him to come at problems from angles that those who specialise cannot. Respected Education Researcher (+1A. +3L, +50 to all rolls involving education)- Professor Kovac has spent much of his life studying education, both on the personal and organisation scale. This time has developed his skills in teaching to a high level, and his understanding of educational systems systems to an even greater level. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Professor Kovac has had his faith and combat skills tested. Master Brawler'' (+1M, +5C, less likely to die) -'' As a young man Antoni Kovac was known for getting into fistfights with fellow students and coming out on top, even when outnumbered. After coming to Avernus he built on this skill to become a master of using fist weapons, and generally wears a pair of lightweight power fists created by Archmagos Explorator Tranth for him. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Antoni Kovac has proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Crimson Skies'' (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)-'' Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Professor Kovac has had his faith and combat skills'' tested. Public Servant (+2D)-'' In his time as your assistant Professor Korvac has been forced to work with all of the branches of the Avernite Government, a task which has improved his diplomatic skills significantly.'' Antoni Kovac immigrated to Avernus shortly after the foundation of the Collegia of Dis in order to aid in the creation of your medical and educational system. He quickly found a position in the Collegia of Dis and spent the next few hundred years switching between teaching, researching and learning, as well as slowly climbing the academic ladder. By the time of the Second Daemonic Incursion Professor Kovac was one of the senior-most members of both the Education and Medical Departments of the Collegia of Dis and the most respected academic in the system. In person Antoni Kovac is a highly sophisticated gentleman who is knowledgeable of any topic you are to mention, and actually willing to admit to the limits of his knowledge. He has cultivated an almost grandfatherly persona for dealing with students, though you do not see that much of it when he is talking to you. Professor Antoni Kovac died at the age of three hundred and sixty-one after tripping down a stairway and landing badly. After much investigation this was ruled as an actual accident, making him the oldest person to ever die in an accident on Avernus. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters